Say No
by Warfang
Summary: A little lesson in sexual education at high school puts Finn in an embarrassing position...he's now got the attention of the Junior, Dark Ace. Is the attention good...or bad?


I do not own Storm Hawks!

This idea came to me when I was about to take a test, so I'm surprised I remembered it. I had a flash back to my high school Sex Ed lecture; we had to do a skit to role play saying no to someone wanting to have sex with us. It was really awkward, because we just watched a whole slide show on what STIs do to you. Yuck.

Then my brain decided to put it into a high school AU for the Storm Hawks, because I've been craving to write this week, (and even longer to write SH in a HS AU) but with the tests and papers and projects, I've had no time to write one of my usual lengthy updates. (Eyes the reviews for Lights, Camera, Hiccup! longingly).

And, well, this spontaneous fanfic was born.

On with the Story!

"Mr. Finn, would you like to come up to the stage?" Coach Harrier's voice carried over the assembly to a scrawny blonde male that was in the back. Blue eyes looked up from slipping his pager back into his blue hoodie pocket.

"Uh, I thought there were volunteers for this part."

Most of the hands had gone down when Coach Harrier had drawn attention to Finn and his friends in the back row. A few stubborn hopeful individuals were still hanging on. Finn swept his gaze to where the other volunteer was already leaning against the platform.

Oh, shit.

Dark Ace was leaning against the plat form. Finn felt his blood run cold. Why he was being paired up with a male was beyond him, but as he had nothing against homosexuals, he was already standing up and slipping into the center aisle.

"It was for volunteers; however, the principle asked that teenagers from conservative families realize that homosexual advances can be handled in the same gracious manner."

Coach Harrier left to stand at the side.

"Remember, Just Say No."

"That's for drugs." Piper grumbled under her breath. Aerrow squeezed her hand. They watched as their friend assumed a nonchalant stance and faced Dark Ace, who was wearing ripped jeans and a tight black t-shirt. The older boy was oozing sexuality with his toned muscles.

They wondered how sick to his stomach Finn must be, being put on center stage by someone else. Sure, the blonde wanted attention, but only on his terms, and Junko was still in the hospital, making Finn a nervous wreck!

"Begin!" Coach Harrier called from the side lines.

Dark Ace took the initiative, standing up from his relaxed position and sauntering over to Finn. Towering over the Freshman, the Junior smirked at him.

"So, my parents are out for the weekend and my room has a lovely view of the lake. Want to come over and see it?"

Finn stood stock still. Everyone held their breath to see how the misfit would handle the school's heart throb drooling over him with a cool voice and heavy eyes, meeting his frozen gaze.

Of course, Finn was known for being a misfit, and the cause of that was his mouth.

"Unless you throw in a house of your own and a job for you and me, keep your hands and your view to yourself."

A gasp went up.

Dark Ace didn't stop.

"Anyway for you to reconsider?" Now he was starting to invade Finn's personal space. Rather than back off, Finn put his hand out in a halting motion, palm out and facing Dark Ace, but without extending the arm and giving Dark Ace the opportunity to grab him. Dark Ace stopped.

"Yeah, take a number and come back in five years."

Dark Ace dropped his voice to a seducing tone.

"Baby, I love you."

"My name's not 'Baby'."

Dark Ace stepped back. He eyed Finn, from his beat-up shoes to his khaki capris to his blue hoodie, which was a darker blue than his sky blue eyes, and his messy golden hair. He smiled and put his hand out.

"That was saying no with style."

Finn gave him a nervous grin and shook his hand. "Actually, that was my mouth on auto-pilot."

"Really?" Something dark flickered in Dark Ace's eyes, and then it was gone. Finn slipped his hand free and hurried back to his seat. On his way down the aisle, the bell rang. Rather than head to lunch, Finn slipped out the crowd and to the check-out desk, where he asked to call the hospital and check on Junko.

Nurse Starling had left a notice that he may, and so Dove dialed the number, and let Finn talk to Junko for a minute, before shoo-ing him to lunch.

Once Finn left, a shadow approached the desk. It surveyed the information Dove was putting in, and then left for lunch.

Dark Ace grinned nastily to himself. So Finn lived in the apartment housing near him, eh?

The views there were rather nice late at night.

A/N: Okay, I have no idea where putting Junko in the hospital, and having Dark Ace start stalking Finn came from. I was just going to have that short, funny skit of Finn shooting his mouth off, and end it there! I swear!

Now I feel a sequel forming in my head.


End file.
